Little Red and His Big Bad Wolf
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: Rick and his group of survivors go in search of a new home after their last one got over-run by walkers and one got blown up. Now they are struggling to stay alive to find somewhere safe. They finally come across a safe place known as the Greene Farm and settle in, finally safe and at peace. A while later...(more inside) Contains mpreg
1. Finding Home

Genres: Romance, horror, supernatural, Drama

Couple: Daryl/Glenn

Summary: Rick and his group of survivors go in search of a new home after their last one got over-run by walkers and one got blown up. Now they are struggling to stay alive to find somewhere safe. They finally come across a safe place known as the Greene Farm and settle in finally safe and at peace. A while later, Daryl – a member of Rick's group – gets scent of something and it leads him to the love of his life. Family issues between Rick, Lori, and Carl arise and secrets are revealed, some even as supernatural as the zombies walkin' around.

Important Note: This is a reader requested story by shadowcat ninja. This story would not exist if it weren't for her, so thank you shadowcat for the request and for entrusting me to bring it to life. Most ideas are from shadowcat ninja's brain, not mine. I'm just bringing them to life, so make sure to give credit to her as well when writing a review, please and thank you. ^ - '

Important Story Note: Everyone always has their own choosing of who they want in Rick's group when writing Walking Dead stories, so I thought I'd list the ones I chose just so everyone knows who's there. The people in Rick's group are; Andrea, Amy, Carol, Sophia, T-Dog, Daryl, Merle, Dale, Shane, Lori, and Carl. Glenn is not a part of Rick's group in the beginning. They stumble upon him and he becomes a new member to the group.

* * *

><p>Little Red and His Big Bad Wolf<p>

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 1: Finding Home

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rick and his group have almost spent the entire day looking for a safe place to hold everybody. After their last place got over-run and the place after that got blown up of which was only that early morning, they've been searching desperately ever since which was 13 hours. Between searching in their vehicles and on foot, they were beginning to lose hope. That is…until they came out of the forest and saw a wide span of land with a huge white mansion smack in the middle. Rick's face erupted in joy at the incredibly lucky find.

"I think we found it." Rick said to his group of which were following behind him through the woods.

"No kiddin'. Damn, that's beautiful. Seemingly untouched by the walkers, too." T-Dog noted in astonishment.

"Let's not get too excited. We're not completely sure if it's vacant or not yet." Lori conceded.

"Let's find out then." Said Shane before he led the group towards the mansion.

Right when they were a few feet away from the house, a girl opened the front door and stood in the doorway.

"What ya want?" The girl in the doorway asked them.

"We're looking for a place to stay. We've had some bad luck with our previous places and now have nowhere to go that's safe. You seem to have a peaceful area here…we were wondering if we could set up camp here." Rick explained.

The girl seemed to be uncomfortable with that idea, so Rick rushed to explain further.

"Only for now…until we can find a place for us. Once we do, we'll move on."

The girl seemed to like that idea more and stepped back a bit. "Hold on." Then she closed the door. The group patiently waited, probably for the girl to ask the other residence if it was alright for them to stay.

Turns out that assumption was right 'cause the door opened to reveal an elderly man this time with the girl that answered it first behind him watching. The elderly man looked at the group on his property individually, analyzing them. He was going to tell them no, but when he saw there was children…..that made him rethink his answer.

"You may stay," The elderly man stated.

The group looked relieved and smiled at that. But the elderly man added one more thing at the end of his statement.

"But you will stay out here. We don't know you. Hope you understand."

Rick nodded in perfect understanding. "No, we get it. Thank you."

The elderly man nodded then went back inside. The group took that as their queue to start setting up camp, so they began preparing for their stay. As Daryl was collecting wood for their fire, he froze when the wind shifted in direction and made him sense something…something tantalizing. Daryl was different from all the others. Unlike them, he wasn't human. He was what people call werewolf. He was able to go from human form to wolf form whenever he pleased. Of course, no one knew of this except his brother Merle, and he intends to keep it that way. He's not askin' for a death wish.

Daryl followed this mouthwatering scent. It led him to an area behind the house. There was a small group of trees that seemed to have a good sized pond hidden behind them. When Daryl made his way through the small group of trees and the pond was right in front of him, he dashed right back behind a tree. There was someone in the pond. He peered around the tree at the person in the water. Daryl breathed in. Yep…the delicious scent was coming from that person in the pond. It seemed to be a boy. He couldn't see the front of them since he had his back to him. But finally the boy shifted to where Daryl could see him from the side and _damn_. He was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Daryl felt something within him click. Well, damn….this boy…he was his mate.

The boy swimming around in the pond felt eyes on him and finally decided to turn around only to see someone peeking at him around one of the trees around the pond. From what he could see around the tree of the man looking at him, he was mega attractive. The boy gave a kind smile over at the man of which made Daryl lightly blush and the boy swam to the edge of the pond and pulled himself out. He wore swim trunks, so his bottom half was hidden from Daryl.

The boy picked up a towel that laid by the pond and dried himself off before putting on the dark red shirt and swinging on the lighter red hoody on over that of which was at the pond's edge as well. The boy then just stood there staring at Daryl while holding the towel just as Daryl was with staring at him. The boys intoxicating scent became stronger as the boy got a bit closer to him, causing Daryl to close his eyes and go crazy with desire of the boy. This boy…was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p><span>End chap. 1<span>

Incredibly short, yes, but I didn't want to have shadowcat ninja wait for too long to see her story, so I had to shorten the first chapter a bit. I normally don't write short chapters, so the others will be for sure way longer. Sneak peak of next chapter: Daryl and Glenn get to know each other and fall more in love, but Daryl doesn't seem to be the only one interested in Glenn. Daryl then proves his claim on Glenn and wards away the threat of his mate being taken away. Till next time. ^ - '


	2. Loving a Wolf

Important Story Note: When you get to the wolf transformation part, think of how the wolf pack in Twilight transform. Look up a gif of Jacob going to wolf form. That's what I mean by wave. None of that painful transformation stuff, eeeh, no! I hate that kind people created. xD

* * *

><p>Little Red and His Big Bad Wolf<p>

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 2: Loving a Wolf

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The boy boldly walked slowly closer to the stranger behind the tree and looked at him curiously.

"You're new. How long have you been standing there?" The young boy asked.

Daryl cleared his throat nervously and came out from behind the tree, now in plain sight.

"Not long." Daryl replied.

"What are you doing here? Just wandering around or trying to find shelter?"

Daryl guessed he wasn't in the house with the other people when he and his group came to set up camp here.

"The people in the house are letting me and the group stay here a while."

The boy lifted a brow. "Group? What group?"

Daryl smiled and shook his head. Yep, definitely wasn't around for it. Daryl motioned with his head in a silent 'follow me' gesture and began walking back the way he came. The boy followed in wonder of what this man was talking about. Once they rounded all the way back to the front of the house, Daryl stopped and the boy's jaw dropped. There were eleven people in the front yard with tents and other camp supplies littering the yard. The boy looked to Daryl.

"There's a lot more of you than I was thinking when you said group. This many people survived out there?" He said stunned.

"Yep, not easily, obviously, but we made it," Daryl turned to the boy then and held out his hand. "I'm Daryl. You are?"

"Glenn." He said and shook his hand as he leaned against a pole of the expansive porch.

When their hands touched, a rush of pleasant energy went through them. Daryl noted that it was the effects of the mate bond establishing itself. They stared at each other in a happy daze, the world seemingly disappearing and only them two being present. They both snapped out of it after a few seconds, though, and took back their hands, Glenn lightly chuckling nervously.

"So you live here?" Daryl asked.

Glenn nodded. "Yeah," Glenn chuckled. "Actually, I was like you not long ago," Daryl looked at him in question.

"I was out there surviving too before I came across this place. But unlike you guys, I was alone,"

Daryl's eyes widened. He didn't want to think about his mate out there all alone.

"They took me in and said they'd let me stay with them a few days. Since me and Maggie grew into great friends, the rest of the Greenes trusted me enough to take me in as one of their own since I was surviving by myself out there. And I've been with them here for, I'd say...two months."

Daryl blinked in amazement. "Wow. Who's Maggie…and the Greenes? The people inside?"

Glenn nodded. "Yeah, they're the Greene family. Maggie is their oldest daughter and now my best friend. She has a younger sister, Beth. There's Jimmy, Beth's boyfriend. A married couple Patricia and Otis who are Maggie and Beth's aunt and uncle. Then there's Beth and Maggie's father Hershel who is the owner of this land."

Daryl nodded taking it in. "So six people…looks like they did good on keeping people alive too."

Glenn smiled. "They're very protective…and smart. You seem like a pretty good guy. I'll see if I can get Hershel to trust you so you all can stay in the house rather than out in the open of danger."

Daryl smiled. "That's kind of ya, kid, thanks."

"Mmhmm. Well, I'm gonna go inside a sec to change. I'll be back out in a minute."

Daryl grinned. "I'll be waiting."

Glenn's smile grew wider to a grin as well. "I'm sure you will." And then Glenn went inside.

Daryl had a good feeling about this. If Glenn was flirting back, then surely he's interested in him too and will be more inclined to accept the mate bond…and accept him. Glenn came out of the house a moment later. The towel put up and now changed out of the trunks and had jeans on with his dark red shirt and lighter red hoodie.

"Kay, so what do you wanna do now?" Glenn asked.

"How about you help me gather firewood."

Glenn smiled. "Kay, sure."

While Glenn looked on the ground for fallen wood and Daryl chopped down small, thin trees, Daryl got distracted a few times by Glenn being in his line of site and bending down with his waist to pick up the fallen twigs and short chunks of wood. After the fifth time of him doing that, Daryl rushed over with wolf speed and shoved Glenn against a tree, making him drop the wood in a pile.

Glenn looked up at Daryl and was about to ask what the problem was when he noticed something out of the ordinary. Daryl's eyes….they were no longer blue. They were…..silver.

"Damn, kid, ya really got ta stop doin' that." Daryl growled in a purr.

"D-doing what?" Glenn was struggling for words right now at the sight he was seeing.

"Bendin' down like that. You got too sexy of an ass to just be bendin' down carelessly like that. You'll get jumped by more than walkers if you keep that up."

That made Glenn speechless even more now and also made him blush intensely. "I-I got what?"

"Ah, c'mon, I thought it was obvious by now that I'm interested in you."

That got Glenn snapped out of his shock and wonder enough to speak. Hearing that Daryl has feelings for him made a smile appear on his face.

"I'm interested in you too. But….sorry to get off subject and break the mood like this, but…..why are your eyes silver now?"

That broke the lust cloud Daryl fell into and he blinked in surprise. "My eyes?"

"And how did you move so fast? I didn't realize what even happened until I felt the bark against my back and the feel of you pinning me. I had no reaction time what-so-ever, you were moving so fast."

'_crap._' Daryl thought. He didn't realize he had fallen into his wolf instincts to the point of them showing so openly. Sure, he was going to tell Glenn about what he was, but not now. Not literally right after they met. He has to now though. There is nothing ordinary he can blame his inhuman speed and different eye color on that he will believe. So he has to tell him right here and now. '_Just great._' He groaned in displeasure in his mind. Daryl dropped his hands so he's no longer pinning Glenn and took a step back just enough so they're not in each other's personal space as much.

"I'm um….I'm….gosh," He paused a moment, Glenn watching him curiously in wonder.

He met the boys eyes. "This is gonna be hard for you to believe," Daryl started. That got Glenn to swallow nervously.

"I'm a…a wolf."

Glenn stared at him for a few seconds before taking in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Yeah….that is hard to believe…..but I'm leaning towards believing it more so than not since zombies are walking around and you just quite literally moved at the speed of light and now have a completely different eye color than you did a few minutes ago of which, might I add, is impossible for humans to have."

Daryl smiled happily at that. This might go over easier than he thought.

"That's a relief." Daryl chuckled out.

"Can….can I see?" Glenn asked hesitantly.

"See?" Daryl asked a bit confused.

"See the…wolf thing." Glenn clarified.

"Oh…yeah….but let's get further in the forest first. Don't want any accidents."

Glenn looked at him uncertainly. "Accidents?"

"My group shootin' me."

Glenn then understood. "Oh, right."

Once they got into a reasonable amount of tree cover from the others, they stopped.

"Kay, ready?" Daryl asked Glenn.

"Yeah."

And with that, Daryl phased. It happened in a blink. Surely if Glenn did blink, he would've missed it. Daryl's body transitioned smoothly in a wave from human instantly to this huge six foot blonde-brown wolf with those striking silver eyes. The huge wolf looked up at him after he phased. When he looked at him Glenn could instantly differentiate Daryl from a regular wolf simply from just looking at the eyes. Even though Daryl was in wolf form, his eyes still held human intelligence.

"Wow! That is…._so_ amazing!" He said in excitement.

Daryl's wolf eyes sparkled with happiness at his acceptance. Daryl then looked at him as if verbally expecting something else from Glenn. Glenn laughed in understanding of what Daryl wanted.

"You wanna know my opinion of what you look like as a wolf?"

Daryl nodded his big wolf head. That made Glenn laugh again. It was so weird seeing a wolf react intelligently to human words.

"Well, I think you look incredibly stunning." He said affectionately.

Daryl's mouth opened and his tongue hanged out in a show of happiness and rushed Glenn gently knocking him down and licked his face. Glenn went in a fit of laughter from the huge tongue licking him.

"Okay! Okay! Love you too!"

Daryl stopped licking once he heard that and stared down at him. Glenn was panting from all the laughing as he stared up into those big silver eyes that currently showed surprise in them. Glenn smiled.

"Yeah…..I love you." He panted out.

Daryl phased back, not moving from his position he was in as a wolf over Glenn, now blue eyes gazing down at him.

"Really?" Daryl replied feeling stunned. This was seemingly too good to be true.

Glenn smiled at him reassuringly. "Really."

Daryl huffed in a smile and moved one of his hands from next to Glenn's head down to take Glenn's hand in his firmly.

"I love you too. I always had this whole time. I just avoided saying it since we just met, and I knew it would be awkward if I said I loved you right after meeting you. Also thought I'd freak you out sounding so strong so fast."

Glenn held Daryl's hand just as firmly the same instant Daryl did.

"You're right, it would be awkward to say that then….but I wouldn't have cared…'cause I felt the same the whole time too. Ever since I saw you at the pond I had this strange, strong feeling of love towards you…as if I've known you for years and developed feelings for you over that time."

Daryl huffed out a relieved breath. That must be the mate bond too, trying to give clues to them both that they're mates. This whole mate thing was new to him, so he didn't know all the effects of it.

"Me too. It's 'cause we're mates."

"Mates?" Glenn repeated.

"It's an animal thing; nature's system to help creatures be happy. A mate bond is only formed if you've found the best person that you would be happy with."

"The best person…" Glenn said in thought. Then his eyes softened.

"…Oh, that sounds so romantic. Like we're created only for each other….oh, I love that!" Glenn gushed.

Daryl chuckled and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

><p>After making out a bit in the forest, Glenn and Daryl were walking across Daryl and his group's camp ground preparing a fire pit which only took a few seconds. It'll be lit at sunset. Once they were finished, they were approached by Merle.<p>

"Hey, Daryl, where'd ya find such a fine lookin' thing." Merle said as he came right up to Glenn and grabbed his hand to stroke it adoringly.

Before Glenn could even protest, Daryl rapidly was right there doing it for him. Daryl shoved his brother's hand away from Glenn and stepped in front of his mate.

"Hey, hands off! He's not yours to touch." Daryl growled in warning. Not an animal-like growl, but he was getting close to it if his brother didn't back the hell off his mate.

Merle looked at Daryl surprised and amused at his brother's defensive and possessive reaction.

"Oh? And why is that, little brother?"

"'Cause he's mine, we're dating. That means he's off limits."

Merle raised a brow. "Really? A pretty little boy like that? Ya sure?"

"Merle." Daryl warned.

"And who are you wanting to be with, darlin'?" Merle asked Glenn suddenly who was watching the exchange from behind Daryl in wonder.

"Uh-I…I'm only interested in Daryl…sorry." Glenn said softly to the intimidating looking man.

Daryl looked at Merle with further pride. "You heard the boy, so back off."

Merle still looked reluctant to drop it, so Daryl took Merle's wrist and walked out of Glenn's earshot and began whispering heatedly to him. As this went on, an arm wrapped around Glenn's waist and he was pulled to an unknown chest. Glenn looked up at who this person was, surprise in his eyes.

"Hey, sweetie, where'd you come from?"

Okay, now Glenn was getting annoyed. He pushed at the man's chest in an attempt to break out of the hold, but the guy was stronger than him, so he was stuck.

"Will you let go of me. I'm not interested." Said Glenn still trying to get out of the man's arms.

"Ah, babe, come on, you haven't even given me a chance."

"Don't wanna." He said in frustration.

The man holding Glenn suddenly felt something against his head.

"You better let him go right now, Shane, or I will put an arrow through you. Don't think I won't." Daryl hissed menacingly while holding his crossbow to the man's head.

Shane let go immediately and held his hands out on either side of himself in surrender reluctantly. Glenn immediately walked away from the stranger named Shane and went by Daryl a little freaked out from people he didn't know just grabbing him. Once Glenn was safely by his side, he lowered his crossbow and Shane turned around, glared at Daryl knowing he doesn't stand a chance, and walked off. Daryl turned to Glenn, his threatening demeanor softening.

"You okay? Did he do anything to ya?"

Glenn nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. And no, he didn't do anything but try to sweet talk me."

Daryl nodded. "I have to do somethin' real quick, follow me."

Daryl walked to the middle of the camp, Glenn standing by him like he wanted him to.

"Y'all listen up! If anyone touches this boy right here," Daryl pointed to Glenn. "You're gettin' an arrow in ya, no hesitation. And we all know what it means when someone gets hurt in this situation we're in now. No one touches this boy 'cept me. He is mine and mine only."

Glenn was blushing so much at that; from the words _and _everyone staring at him. After Daryl was done speaking he turned to leave to his tent.

"C'mon, babe." Daryl said as he walked passed him. Glenn followed him contently, the blush still present on his face.

Man, if this is what it's like being with a wolf, then he's in for one interesting ride. A ride of which he doesn't mind being on, as long as Daryl protects him.

* * *

><p><span>End chap. 2<span>

*squeals* They are so adorable! I truly can't get enough of this couple. Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter: Glenn learns more about wolf behavior from Daryl and they bond more as a couple and Glenn gets the Greenes to start warming up to the group camping in their yard. A few week later Glenn tells Daryl that he wants to be turned and become like him while meanwhile, the Grimes family have personal issues arise causing Carl to be conflicted and vulnerable. Till next time. ^ - '


	3. Going to the Wolves

Little Red and His Big Bad Wolf

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 3: Going to the Wolves

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That same day late at night – everyone getting ready for bed – Daryl was laying in his tent with Glenn snuggled up to his chest, them in only boxers.

"So….what did you tell that Merle guy earlier that got him to stop hitting on me?"

"I told em you weren't just anyone, that you were my mate. And if he took you away from me, then he would be hurting me more than anything else ever could."

Glenn looked up at him feeling touched he meant that much to him.

"And that got him to stop." Glenn mused.

"Yep."

"Kay, good. Good to know he's a good brother after all," Glenn said smiling up at him. Daryl let out a brief chuckle as he met his mate's eyes at that and firmed his grip around Glenn's waist.

"So what does it mean when your eyes go silver when in human form like before? That does mean something, right?"

"Yes, it does. That happens when my wolf instincts start to dominate my human ones. Like that time earlier with all your sexy bendin' down, that made my wolf instincts go wild since it caused me to have the urge to claim you."

Glenn giggled. "Oh. Well, good to know so I can tell how you're feeling."

Daryl smiled. "Also, now that we're mated, I can sense when you need me if your distress is passed the norm."

Glenn blinked at him in amazement. "Wow….really?"

"Mmhmm, so if you're ever in trouble, you can bet I'll be there."

Glenn smiled at that and got such comfort knowing his boyfriend would always be there to protect him whether he's with him at the time of danger or not.

Daryl then closed his eyes. "We better get to sleep now. 'S not good to not get enough sleep these days."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Good night."

"Night, darlin'." Daryl replied softly before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Glenn was inside his home talking to Maggie upstairs in her room which was next to his.<p>

"So the group that came yesterday, one of them is now your boyfriend?" Maggie said in a pleasantly surprised grin.

Glenn started blushing a bit at how Maggie was looking at him. "Yes."

"Wow," Maggie giggled out. "Didn't know you were such a boy attracter."

Glenn smiled. "Neither did I. Anyway, he's a really great guy and I hate having to see him stay out there, especially overnight. His group isn't bad either. I've met them and they're great too. Although, a couple of them sorta freak me out now from what they did yesterday, but otherwise, they're all great."

Maggie blinked her eyes rapidly in surprise at that last part. "Whoa-whoa, wait, what was that about yesterday?"

Glenn blushed in embarrassment at the memory. "Uh-eh, it's nothing, forget it-"

"Uh-uh-uh, no, you're telling me if something happened. We're best friends, and best friends tell each other things, so spill. What happened yesterday?" Maggie demanded.

Glenn rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Ugh….2 guys from Daryl's group…hit on me…_and_ were stubborn of letting it go."

An amused grin slowly appeared on Maggie's face while looking at her best friend.

"Look at you…attractin' all the guys like bugs to honey. Might just have to start callin' you the boy magnet."

Glenn blushed intensely from that. "Maggie!" He groaned in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. But it is cute." Maggie giggled.

"My point is, they're an awesome group of people. So I was going to see if I can convince Hershel to let them stay in the house. It would give them more of a chance if you helped me. If more than one of us think they're alright enough to stay inside, then Hershel will be more inclined to agree."

Maggie stared at Glenn. "So you're sure about this?"

Glenn nodded. "Yes."

Maggie knew her best friend well enough to know when he's certain on something, and he was sure certain on this. And Glenn was never certain on something he didn't know or trust. And if they're good enough to gain Glenn's trust, then they've won hers too.

"Okay. Let's go talk to dad about it."

Glenn smiled and hugged Maggie in thanks before leaving her room to find her father.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Glenn comes out of the house and looks at the camp in the yard with a huge grin.<p>

"Hey, everyone!" He called to get the camp's attention. Everyone paused at what they were doing to look at the young boy.

"You're welcome to stay inside now if you like. I asked Hershel and it's okay with him." He continued.

The group looked at him stunned. "Really?" Rick asked in hope, it being hard for him to believe.

Glenn smiled at him in comfort. "Yeah, really."

The whole group smiles and erupts in happiness before starting to prepare to move their things inside. Glenn looked around for Daryl but didn't see him, so he walked up to one of the people he got to know well over the last few hours.

"Hey, Amy, do you know where Daryl is?" He asked.

Amy smiled up at Glenn. "Yeah, he's out in the woods hunting."

"Kay, thanks." He said in a thankful smile.

Amy smiled. "Sure thing."

Glenn walks off to the forest that surrounded the farm to see if he could spot his boyfriend, if not then he would go back and wait for him on the porch. Once in the woods, he continued to walk through them at a slow pace, keeping an eye and ear out for walkers.

He had his machete sheathed at his hip if he needed to protect himself. He scanned the area for his boyfriend, really wanting to see him. A couple minutes later he felt arms wrap around him. Understandably so…he freaked out. He let out a surprised shout and tried to struggle roughly out of the hold.

"Whoa-whoa there, baby! Calm down, it's me."

At the sound of his boyfriend's voice he relaxed then turned around.

"Damn it, don't do that. I thought a walker grabbed me." Glenn said in a pout.

Daryl chuckled. "Sorry, babe."

"How'd you find me? I didn't send off any unusual distress waves."

"I caught your scent and could smell your want to seeing me. Since I was nearby, I couldn't say no."

Glenn smiled then leaned up and kissed him. They kissed for a couple minutes before separating.

"You are the most caring, most thoughtful boyfriend on the planet," Glenn lightly gushed with sparkles of wonder in his brown eyes.

Daryl chuckled and started kissing him again. Only once Glenn remembered something did they separate their lips.

"You can come and stay in the house now. Me and Maggie talked to Hershel and got him to let you guys stay inside."

Daryl's eyes widened in surprise at this. "Wow, so you really convinced them?"

"Yep, I've got my ways to get what I want."

Daryl growled in a purr. "I can't wait to see what some of those ways are."

Daryl leaned down to kiss his mate some more, Glenn giggling in it.

* * *

><p><span>A few weeks later<span>

Glenn was sorting and folding some laundry with Andrea and Amy in the laundry room one early afternoon. Now that the group of survivors were inside the house, they were able to experience some of their old world since the Greenes had some generators the house was living on. They had electricity, warm water, and even cooked meals from an actual kitchen. They were finally somewhat at peace. The group of survivors thanked the hell out of Glenn and Maggie those first few days of being in a actual working house, Glenn letting out a laugh of embarrassment and Maggie smiling from all the praise. Once they were done with the laundry, Glenn turned to the two blonde sisters.

"Have you seen Daryl?" Glenn asked.

"Last time I saw him he was in the dining room at the table cleaning his crossbow." Andrea answered.

Glenn smiled at his friend. "Thanks."

With that, Glenn went to the dining room. He wanted to talk to Daryl about something. Glenn has had a certain thing on his mind for the past two weeks. He's actually always thought about it, but it's at the front of his mind now more than ever and now it's all he can think about once his brain starts wandering. He did spot Daryl in the dining room. He was now preparing to make more arrows for his crossbow. Glenn walked over to him and laid his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Daryl was about to shove the hand off him, but once he saw who it was, he relaxed.

"Hey, babe." Daryl greeted warmly.

Glenn smiled at him. "Hey…..do you mind if we go outside for a bit? I want to talk to you about something."

Daryl blinked in wonder and grabbed his crossbow to slide it over his shoulder and stood up.

"Sure, baby." Daryl then reached down to take Glenn's hand and they walked outside together.

"Let's walk to the forest. I don't want to risk someone in the house overhearing." Glenn suggested.

Daryl agreed and they went to the nearest spot of forest and went inside. Once surrounded by trees, they stood in front of each other, Daryl looking at Glenn with questioning eyes.

"What do ya wanna talk about?" Daryl asked.

Glenn began nibbling on his bottom lip then reached to hold Daryl's hands in each of his and met his blue eyes.

"You know how…you're a wolf….and I'm a human?"

Daryl raised a brow. "Yes."

"Well….." Glenn started nervously digging the tip of his shoe in the dirt. "What if we…changed that."

Daryl looked at him warily, unsure of where this was going. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean….I wanna be turned….like you."

Daryl's eyes widened. "You want me to turn you into a wolf?" He said in surprise.

Glenn nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?" Daryl asked curiously.

"I want to be able to connect with you completely. And I want to be able to help you when you're in trouble. You're always the one helping me and saving me. I want to return the favor just as effectively, but I can't since we're not on the same level of ability. I want us to be equal so I can do things for you too like you do for me, plus I'll stand more of a chance with you against walkers. I also want to be able to feel when you need me. That will be helpful for future situations."

Daryl thought about his points and then nodded slowly. "Okay, that does sound needed. But are you absolutely sure? There's no going back once it's done. You will never be human again."

Glenn smiled assuredly. "I'm sure. I really have no second thoughts about this. This seems more needed than ever since the world is the way it is. I for sure want this."

Daryl nodded with a smile. "Okay. The bite…it normally is painful…" Glenn winced at that. "…But for mates, it's far from it. For mates it's actually pleasant. The reason is because nature knows you shouldn't hurt the one you love."

Glenn smiled feeling comforted again. "Great, I love that. So….it was….painful for you?"

Daryl sighed in remembrance of that terrible moment. "When I got bit by a rogue wolf, yes, it was. Thank God, you won't experience the same."

Glenn smiled at that. "Me too or else I would be a bit nervous."

Daryl looked behind Glenn. "Lean up against that tree there. Then lean your head to one side,"

Glenn complied contently knowing he had nothing to fear. Daryl came up to him and nuzzled his mate's neck first for a few seconds after he followed his instructions, taking in his scent.

"Ya ready?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." He said completely relaxed resting his chin on Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl then opened his mouth and let his wolf features surface, his eyes turning silver and razor sharp canines growing a couple inches longer to create fangs.

He ran his top fangs over Glenn's neck, causing Glenn to shiver from the tickling sensation. Then Daryl finally bit down, sinking his top fangs in his skin. A rush of pleasurable sensations went through Glenn. After a few seconds of Daryl's fangs being imbedded, his neck was released. Glenn panted from the rush. Daryl looked down at his mark proudly and licked over it possessively. Glenn let out a cute little moan at that. Glenn's head was in a daze of pleasure and then….he fainted, him falling to the side, Daryl catching him. Daryl lowered them to the forest floor, Glenn's upper half in Daryl's lap. The back of Daryl's clawed hand ran over Glenn's cheek in adoration, his silver eyes sparkling with love and pride. It will take an hour for the change to complete. So until then Daryl sat in the forest with Glenn in his lap, waiting patiently for his love to waken and see the beautiful wolf he has become.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, at the same time inside the Greene house a not so happy situation was sprouting into full bloom.<p>

Rick stormed out of the house's front doors and down the porch steps and fast walked to the side of the house, Lori running after him.

"Rick! Rick, please!" Lori said in distress.

Rick turned around quickly with a furious look on his face. "Please what Lori?! Please don't be mad? Please don't leave you?"

Lori was speechless from her shame.

"'Cause it would be damn idiotic if I didn't do so with what you did. You and my best friend? Really Lori!? Now that baby is…..damnit! How long?!" He shouted.

Lori glared at the ground swimming in her own anger. "From when we created our camp at the quarry to…to staying at the CDC."

That made the anger in his eyes intensify. "Are you kidding me? Even after I came back and found you, you….you still slept with Shane behind my back!? And now going to have his baby?!"

The pressure made Lori burst. "I love him!" Lori then covered her mouth and looked at the ground again. She didn't mean to let that slip.

"Well, then that finalizes things here. From here on we're divorced! No longer are we associated to each other."

Lori's eyes fumed. "Fine with me! I was falling out of love with you anyway!" Lori stormed back in the house.

Rick huffed out a frustrated breath and walked behind the house to calm himself down. Nearby…around the corner of the expansive porch…Carl sat. He heard everything with how loud they were being. Carl felt betrayal and hurt bubble up inside him. His mom and dad have always fought. Constantly yelling at each other and arguing, then turn around and act like nothing's wrong when he's around going back to the happy family act. He was getting so sick of it. And now….for it to happen still even after the world got attacked and it happen even worse than before the apocalypse…..now it was the final straw. He wanted to be done. Done with them, done with their fights, and certainly done with their lying. As his father put it, he is no longer associated with his mom, dad, or Shane.

* * *

><p><span>End chap. 3<span>

Alrighty! Well, things are sure goin' down now, huh? xD Poor Carl. I'm sure a lot of us can relate to Carl's situation. Now for a sneak peak into the next chapter: Glenn wakes up and he and Daryl check out and enjoy his new life as a wolf; more happens with Lori, Rick, and Shane; Carl looks for new parents resulting in a new family forming. Only 2 more chapters left! Till next time. ^ - '


	4. Pack

Little Red and His Big Bad Wolf

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 4: Pack

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Glenn suddenly woke with a gasp. An hour has passed and the transformation was complete. Glenn was now a werewolf like Daryl. Glenn sat up and looked at his surroundings.

"Whoa….." Glenn whispered.

Daryl was right next to him, monitoring him. He brought his hand up to cup the side of Glenn's face and smiled lovingly.

"How do ya feel?" He asked.

Glenn looked at him. "I can…I can see and hear and smell _everything_." He said in amazement.

Daryl smiled wider. "Yeah…..that's how things are for me. Being a wolf sharpens your senses."

Glenn turned those beautiful pure white irises towards his surroundings again trying to get used to the heightened senses.

"So…I'm really…?"

Daryl nodded. "Yes, you're a wolf…like me."

Glenn smiled and lightly started laughing in happiness.

"That's…amazing. I never knew being a wolf was like this. Man, I'm so glad I chose to do this, it's so much cooler."

Daryl began chuckling at that comment. "Ready to see yourself? Like me, some of your wolf features can show in your human form."

"Yeah." Glenn agreed.

They walked over to the pond in the back of the house and Glenn gazed down at his reflection in the water. Glenn's mouth dropped.

He had white eyes, human canines were now fangs, and human nails were now sharp claws. Glenn smiled.

"Wow…..so cool!" He gushed.

Daryl laughed and came up behind him to stand next to him. "I guess there's no doubt you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Glenn said happily as he met Daryl's eyes.

"I'm glad." Daryl responded.

"How do you make the wolf look go away?" Glenn asked.

"Take a deep breath, relax, and imagine your body the way it was."

Glenn did so and in seconds his features were back to normal. Glenn looked at his reflection again to make sure. And yep, he looked human again. His eyes were back to light brown, his canines and nails were back to human standard too.

"I can get use to this." Said Glenn.

Daryl smiled. "Come on, I'm sure dinner is about ready." He said as he held out a hand, Glenn clasping it in his before they walked towards the house.

When Daryl and Glenn made it to the front of the house, they saw Lori and Shane walk out the front door with all their stuff with them. They seemed to be going to Shane's car. Daryl and Glenn looked at them curiously as they walked away before stepping inside the house. The two wolves entered the kitchen to see that the table was almost prepared, the food ready and sitting on the counters. The smells that hit Glenn's nose were amazing. He could smell so much more than when he was human. There was so much more detail he was missing before. Beth and Maggie were preparing everything. As the wolves watched them, Glenn spoke up.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Lori and Shane? We just saw them outside with all their stuff. Seems like they're heading to Shane's car."

Maggie had a frown appear on her face. "Oh….I guess you haven't heard."

"Heard? Heard what?" Daryl asked curiously.

"Lori and Rick were fighting. Apparently, Lori's unborn baby is Shane's and she's been sneaking around with him for quite some time even after Rick came back to them. Carl heard everything. That poor boy." Maggie continued, a bit of sadness and anger coming through her voice.

Beth continued from there. "Because of Lori's infidelity, Rick divorced her, causing her to choose to leave with her new love interest, Shane. From what Carl told us, Rick and Lori have always fought, Shane being the main subject in half of them. When Carl comes around they always act like they were never fighting. He said it just repeats like that without end."

"Damnit." Daryl growled softly as Glenn inhaled then exhaled feeling upset.

"How is he doing?" Glenn asked.

"He's taking it better than I would've expected. He's still socializing, not isolating himself, but he's noticeably depressed." Beth informed.

Glenn nodded before running a hand through his hair, stressed out by all this. Daryl rubbed his back soothingly to ease the tension in him. Maggie looked up at them after setting all the food on the table.

"Mind getting the others for dinner?"

Glenn shook his head. "No, not at all," Glenn then looked up at his boyfriend and took his hand. "Come on, Daryl."

While they let everyone know dinner was ready and to come eat, they couldn't get Carl off their mind.

"Poor Carl. Let's try to get him to cheer up, make him happy again." Glenn suggested.

Daryl smiled. "I was thinkin' the same thing. I'm sure it won't take long. It's impossible to be anything but happy when it comes to you."

Glenn smiled at that. When they found Carl, he was with Andrea and Carol in a bedroom sitting on the bed. Daryl knocked on the open door which got their attention.

"Dinner's ready." Said Glenn.

Andrea answered. "Alright."

Carol smiled at Carl. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get some food."

Carl smiled and the three walked out of the room to go to the kitchen, Daryl and Glenn following since they were the last ones to gather to the table. As they all ate, everyone refrained from talking to Rick much considering how miserable he's made Carl through his whole life. If Rick ever talked to them, they would always talk to him smartly and be suttly unkind. Glenn and Carl were the first ones that got done eating – washing their dishes and silverware and putting them in the dishwasher before they left – so Carl went outside, Glenn following him.

"Hey, Carl!" Glenn called to the teen, who was 13.

Carl turned behind him and smiled when he saw it was Glenn. "Hi, Glenn."

Glenn came up beside him and landed his arm on Carl's shoulders.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Glenn asked him with a carefree smile.

From Glenn's suggestion and his genuine smile made Carl smile too.

"Yeah."

Glenn led them to the back of the house to the pond. Once at the pond, Glenn began gathering some rocks. A few seconds later after he got two hand fulls of them, he walked back over to Carl and stood next to him setting one hand full of rocks at his feet.

"I played this when with a few friends when I was around your age. You skip rocks in the water. During each turn, whoever gets the least amount of skips has to eat food we mutually don't like. Since we had brussel sprouts at dinner and we both hate them, I brought some for the loser to eat."

Carl liked the sound of the game. "Okay. Who goes first?"

"I'll let you go first since you've never done it."

So Carl bent down to take a rock and threw it. It landed two skips.

"Aw man! I wanted it to be more than that." Carl groaned.

Glenn smiled. "Don't worry, the first throw is always hardest to get a lot of skips from."

Glenn took a rock from his pile and threw it. He got two skips as well.

"See?" Glenn said.

Carl felt better and smiled over at Glenn before taking another rock and skipping it. He got three skips that time.

"Yes! Three!" Carl cheered excitedly.

Glenn was happy that Carl was finally happy again. Daryl was right, it didn't take long at all. Glenn took his throw and got four skips. That meant Carl had to eat a brussel sprout. Glenn dug in his pocket and got one out to hand to Carl.

"Here ya go."

Carl grimaced as he took it in his hand. "Do I have to eat all of it?"

Glenn chuckled. "Yes."

Carl pouted, but complied with the rules and put the nasty thing in his mouth. Glenn laughed at the look of disgust Carl was making. Once Carl swallowed it he shivered.

"Eugl, yuck!" Carl exclaimed.

Glenn laughed and patted him on the back. "Hey, it's worth it. It shows how strong you are."

Carl changed from a disgusted look to a pleased one. Glenn always knew how to make him feel better. Now that he thinks about it, ever since he's met Glenn he's always gotten this motherly feel about him. He's gotten mothered by the others too, but it's somehow stronger and more fulfilling coming from Glenn somehow. They played the game for a while longer, coming up with a tie of three losses for each.

"That was a pretty good game. You're getting pretty good at this." Glenn stated.

Carl smiled happily. "Thanks."

Right then they hear footsteps coming toward them. They turned to see it was Daryl.

"Hey, D." Glenn greeted affectionately.

Daryl grinned. "Hey," He then looked down at Carl. "Hey, buddy. What'cha up to back here?"

Carl started talking all cheery and bubbly. "Glenn showed me a fun game. We tied! It was the most fun I had during the infestation!"

Daryl and Glenn looked at each other in content before Daryl swooped Carl up in his arms by the waist and freed one arm to rub the top of his head playfully, Carl giggling in his arms before setting him back down.

"Glad you're having a good time." Daryl stated happily.

Carl looked up at Daryl feeling really happy. Daryl went over to Glenn and they kissed briefly. As Carl watched them interact with each other, something clicked in him. Yep, he thinks he found the perfect parents. Glenn acted like a caring mother and Daryl acted like a caring father. Out of everyone else, they completed him the most. He's officially found his mom and dad. Carl smiled giddily at that. After the three of them talked a bit, they decided to head back to the front of the house and go inside. As they began making their way there, Daryl spoke up after patting Carl's back.

"Race ya there!"

Then Daryl took off, at human speed of course, still needing to keep what he and Glenn were a secret. Glenn took off, too, right when Daryl began to run. Carl laughed and started running as well. This was definitely the best time of his life. Funny how he was able to during an apocalypse, but not in the normal world with his birth mom and dad. They all walked inside, Daryl winning the race. They went to the kitchen, which was empty of people now.

"Want something to drink other than water, Carl?" Glenn asked as Carl sat down at the table, resting from the intense run, Daryl stood by the table.

"Yeah, apple cider." Carl decided.

"Kay," Glenn said with a smile and got it prepared then took it over to Carl. "There ya go, Car."

Carl took it with a smile. "Thanks mom."

Glenn stopped as he was walking away and turned back around to Carl. Daryl looked at Carl questioningly too.

"Did….did you just call me mom?" Glenn asked in surprise.

Carl nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I did."

Glenn blinked feeling astounded. "Why?"

"Because…you feel like a mom to me. And you act more like a mom than my mom ever did."

Glenn's heart warmed at that. He wasn't expecting it, but he didn't mind it. His mom did walk out on him _and _she and Ricklied to him for who knows how long. Knowing how careless Rick has acted towards Carl, he doubts Carl is accepting him as a father anymore. So that leaves him motherless and fatherless. Well, he's always wanted kids.

Then Carl looked at Daryl. "You too. You've always acted like a dad should. Both of you act like parents better than mom and dad do to me. I want better parents….and I want you to be them."

Glenn and Daryl felt stunned and overwhelmed, but they were happy. Glenn looked at Daryl and Daryl met his eyes as well. They exchanged a silent conversation with their eyes and came to a conclusion.

"Okay," Daryl stated. "We'll take it."

Carl's eyes sparkled in joy. "Really? You…..you'll be my parents?"

Glenn smiled. "If it makes you happier, then yes. It will certainly make us happier."

Carl grinned and ran over to Glenn and hugged him tightly. Glenn laughed and hugged back. Daryl grinned at the sight and got up, joining the hug. They were now a complete family.

* * *

><p>In the evening at sunset, Daryl and Glenn were in the forest around the Greene farm testing out more of Glenn's wolf side.<p>

"Okay….now imagine it." Daryl stated.

Glenn did so. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and noticed he was at eye level with him. He was shorter than Daryl so….he looked down and then his eyes widened. He did it! He was in his wolf form!

Daryl stared in awe at his beautiful mate in front of him. His wolf form was a mixture of light and dark brown with some black down his back and black tipped ears and tail. Daryl then changed to his wolf form and opened their mind link.

'_Man, you look so beautiful, babe_.' Daryl stated as he ogled him.

Glenn's white eyes shined in happiness. '_Thanks, you don't look bad yourself there, Tiger._' He stated playfully.

Daryl growled in a purr and rubbed his head against Glenn's shoulder.

'_Let's go for a run. Been dyin' for one for a while._'

'_Kay, I'm itchin' to run too._'

Then they took off, now running at wolf speed this time which was blurring fast. They began chasing each other and nipping each other.

'_It's still hard to believe we have a kid now._' Glenn stated as they ran.

Daryl's silver eyes shined happily. '_Yeah, it is. One minute it's just the two of us and then….we have a son. A pretty great son at that._'

'_I can't believe Lori would just ditch him like that and how both her and Rick treated him so uncaringly._'

'_Their loss. He's ours now._' Daryl stated.

'_Thank goodness, too. Don't know how he would've turned up if we didn't._' Glenn added.

* * *

><p>Now at nightfall within the hours of bedtime, inside the house Daryl and Glenn bided Carl a goodnight, Glenn kissing him on the cheek and Daryl hugging him. Carl then went into his room in content, and Daryl and Glenn went in their room as well which was across from Carl's. As the occupants of the Greene house slept, Through Glenn and Daryl's window were eyes watching them. The Person smirked cruelly.<p>

"You will be perfect for my daughter. Little Penny….get ready to meet your new mommy."

* * *

><p><span>End chap. 4<span>

The story's almost over! :D Only one more chapter left. And to Iamfiction007, thank you for your great review. And none taken to the far-fetched comment. xD I don't see how it's far-fetched, though, since zombies are far-fetched as well and yet, you seem to like The Walking Dead for it's zombies. If zombies can exist then werewolves can exist also. It's expected to mix a supernatural thing with another supernatural thing. plus things considered far-fetched are the best kinds of ideas since they're interesting and don't fall in the 'boring' category, so I'm confused as to how werewolves popping in a story is a strange thing to you (don't take this as a personal attack. anything can sound negative if you put anger into the words and I'm not saying this angrily, I'm saying this calmly and contently). Even though it's an eyebrow raiser to you, I hope you stick around for the last chapter. Your review meant a lot to me, so thanks. ^ - ^

Sneak peak of final chapter: Glenn gets kidnapped by a suspicious man, Daryl comes to the rescue to save his mate, Daryl and Glenn along with Carl decide to leave their group to find their own home and live as their own personal family, and Glenn and Daryl expect more kids. Till next time. ^ - '


	5. Weirdos and Little Ones

Little Red and His Big Bad Wolf

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 5: Weirdos and Little Ones

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning, Glenn and Daryl were playing around in the pond behind the house, their clothes sitting on the ground by the edge while they swam in their trunks.

"Damn, you're a better swimmer than I thought." Daryl commented in a huff.

They just got done racing each other on 2 laps. Glenn won by Daryl's surprise.

Glenn grinned in pride. "Well, for your information, I took swim classes in school and was one of the best at my school."

Daryl smirked. "Well, excuse me elite medalist." He said sarcastically in a playful manner, making Glenn smile and splash him.

Daryl chuckled and splashed back, starting another splash war. Daryl ended it by suddenly wrapping Glenn up in his arms and joined their lips in a kiss. When they pulled out of the kiss, Glenn quickly kissed his lips one more time.

"I'm getting' out." Glenn decided and began to swim to the edge towards the grass where their clothes laid.

"Kay, I'm gonna take one more dive and then I'll join you." Daryl decided, Glenn agreeing.

Glenn pulled himself out the water and picked up his towel to dry off with before picking up his blue shirt and slipped it on. Daryl was under water at the moment when Glenn began folding his used towel. He didn't get to finish folding it, however, due to the sharp pain in the back of his neck and the sudden fatigue he felt afterwards. He quickly lost the will to stand and collapsed into what felt like someone's arms. He completely blacked out after that.

Daryl came up to the surface a minute and a half later, wiping the water from his eyes.

"I'm gonna have to take you fishin' one of these days. Find a nice body of water full of fish. It's so relaxing and pays off."

When he noticed he was met with silence, Daryl looked over to where he saw Glenn last before he dove and noticed he wasn't there. He looked all around him in search of his mate, but didn't see him anywhere. Daryl frowned in confusion.

"Glenn?" He called.

He then swam to the edge and pulled himself out and walked over to his towel to dry himself off. When he glanced down again a ways from him, he saw his boyfriend's pants on the ground still. That was odd. He wouldn't leave his pants there. He took a deep breath in.

He could smell Glenn, his scent a bit faint in the area due to him not being here anymore. He noticed his scent led out in the forest. He wouldn't wander off, not without telling him. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Glenn woke up slowly to the sound of someone talking softly 30 minutes later.<p>

"-orry Penny, your mother will be ready soon." He heard not too far from him.

Glenn slowly opened his eyes and saw a wooden ceiling above him. So he was inside somewhere.

'_Wait….wasn't I just outside with Daryl_?' He thought.

He groaned before sitting up from where he was laying. He was on a comfortable bed in a bedroom.

"Ah, so you're finally awake."

That same voice from a moment ago said. Glenn looked around and spotted a man in the doorway. Glenn was confused and nervous.

"How…..how did I get here?" Glenn asked the stranger.

The man smiled a bit unsettlingly. "I brought you here, love."

Glenn frowned. "…So wait…the last thing I remember was being with Daryl at the pond. Me suddenly being here means you knocked me out and kidnapped me and brought me here."

"No one's perfect," The man said in a dismissive manner. "I'm the Governor, but you, my dear, can call me Phillip. Now darling, ready to meet our lovely daughter?"

Glenn raised a brow. "Meet….wha?"

"My daughter Penny has been waiting to meet her new mother. She's a couple rooms down. Let's go and see her." Phillip stated holding his hand out for Glenn to take.

Glenn scooted backwards a bit on the bed to distance himself from Phillip. "Okay, 1.) I'm not yours, so you can stop calling me nicknames. 2.) I don't have a daughter. And 3.) I'm not going to do anything for the one who kidnapped me." He said boldly.

Phillip put his hand back down at his side and sighed. "I wasn't wanting to resort to this, but it seems you leave me no choice."

He said before digging in the inside of his jacket, taking out a wooden tube and firmly blew into it, launching something quickly at Glenn. Glenn looked down and saw a dart sticking in his chest before his sight got blurry and he passed out on the bed.

"You will be my Penny's mother…and to me….my husband. My sweet, sweet, cute little husband…..even if you don't see it yet." Phillip said possessively.

* * *

><p>After Daryl grabbed Glenn's jeans and went inside to ask around about Glenn, everyone telling him they haven't seen him…he felt it. He felt Glenn's distress, majorly so. That made him growl. Luckily he was outside when he did that. He walked inside the house a moment to tell the first person he saw in there that he was going to go hunting. He didn't want anyone following him on this. Once he did that, he took off into the woods where Glenn's scent trailed out. Once he was well into the woods, he changed into his wolf form and followed the scent of his boyfriend to find his current location. Not long after he entered the woods though, he felt Glenn's distress disappear. That could mean two things; either he wasn't in danger anymore or he fell asleep. Any emotion sent through their bond ceased if they were asleep since the body and the mind shuts off.<p>

Glenn's scent led him quite a few miles out from the Greene farm. This confirmed that his mate was taken. That made Daryl so enraged. When he finds the one who did this, he'll tear them to shreds. His scent led to a cabin. So that's where his baby was being kept. He snuck around it in wolf form and tried to see what was going on before he would bust in.

* * *

><p>When Glenn woke up again, he was in a different room in a chair this time. When he tried moving his arms, he noticed they were bound behind the chair. Glenn rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. He had a feeling whatever the crazy guy did to him the first time, he did it again. He was officially getting sick of passing out and waking up in different places. When he looked to the right he froze. There the crazy guy was, Phillip he said his name was, sitting in a big, comfy chair petting a little girl's head that sat at his feet eating a piece of meat.<p>

Phillip smiled at him when he noticed he awoke. "Penny, meet your new mother."

The little girl was softly growling as she gradually ate the meat she held in her hands, not saying a word or even looking at Glenn. Glenn's eyes widened and he wished he could scoot back, but his feet were tied to each front leg of the chair he was sitting on. He was terrified. Him being tied up to a chair completely helpless in front of a walker did it for him, He had no more courage left.

"Are you crazy!" Glenn whisper yelled. "That's a walker!"

Suddenly brown wolf ears with black at the tips appeared at the top of Glenn's head. Phillip's resolve was calm and nonchalant towards the walker comment, however.

"She is nothing but our daughter. She poses no threat," Then he noticed the ears after a minute and his eyes widened in shock and wonder. "Now that is fascinating." Phillip said. "So you're not human….oh~, can't wait till people hear there's another creature around, must be big bucks for that."

Glenn grew even more scared. Ears?! Why wolf ears?! Why now?! He was still in human form! Daryl didn't mention this when he spoke of wolf features coming out.

"Yer ass ain't tellin' no one." A country accented voice growled.

When the Governor looked to his right, the man to the voice jumped on him, knocking him and the chair back. The chair hid the actions made from view, but telling by the screams and the tearing of flesh, Glenn knew he was killing him. Glenn blinked and grinned at the sight of his love being there and immediately felt safe again.

But with the sound and the smell of food, the kid walker was called to attention to what was happening behind her and started getting up to go towards the fresh body. Daryl was ignored by the walker since she went straight to the food. Daryl let it happen, the bastard deserved it after kidnapping and almost killing his boyfriend. Daryl then walked over to his boyfriend and begin untying him quickly.

"I'm so glad to see you." Glenn said in relief.

"Same. What's with the ears?" Daryl asked untying his legs, his hands now free.

Glenn shook his head. "I don't know, they just appeared."

Once all untied, Daryl looked all over Glenn. "Ya hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright. Let's get outta here then and go back home." Daryl said as he held out his hand.

Glenn took it and they escaped out the room window, leaving the kid walker, Penny to her feast.

* * *

><p>"-And he used this dart thing to knock me out and that's how he took me without me making a sound or struggle." Glenn explained as they walked down the field on the Greene family land, the house just in front of them.<p>

"Bastard…so that's why your emotional signals cut in and out." Daryl growled out, his arm protectively around Glenn as they walked.

"So the ears…that's not something you've seen?" Glenn asked, his ears now gone.

"No, it might be common, I'm not sure, but me personally, no, I've never seen it. Maybe it only happens when you're scared? When I found you, you were emitting fear and that's when you had ears. When the danger was removed from you and you calmed, the ears went away."

"Oh, huh, yeah…that does explain it. So I'm gonna have my wolf ears appear when I'm scared?"

Daryl nodded. "Pretty much. We're gonna have to monitor it closely and be very careful since it can easily out us."

Glenn nodded as they were approaching the porch. They noticed Carl was sitting on the white railing. He got up when he saw the two and stood at the top of the porch steps.

"Where did you guys go?" Carl asked as they came up the steps.

"Aw, nowhere, just ran into a little trouble." Daryl stated dismissivly.

Carl looked worried at that. "Trouble?"

"It's over and done with now, so no need to worry, Car." Daryl said comfortingly.

Carl smiled at that and they went inside.

* * *

><p>A week later Daryl, Glenn, and Carl were in Daryl's truck, Daryl driving with Carl in the middle and Glenn in the passenger seat. They decided a few days ago that they were gonna go their own way from the group and start their own life. The group was disappointed since Glenn was the best at retrieving things and maneuvering while Daryl was their best food gatherer. They were able to do those things without them, though, so they would be fine. Glenn and Maggie didn't want to separate, but Maggie understood Glenn's need to be on his own with his family. Even though they were parting ways now, Glenn and Daryl promised them that they would visit as long as they stayed at the house.<p>

So the trio was driving on the road in search of their home. In that time, Daryl and Glenn told Carl about them being wolves. Carl was shocked, but found it really cool. They searched by car and in wolf form for their forever home, but nothing stood out at them for the longest time until they went on foot in a dense forest and found a nice brick house. It was two stories and was a good sized house for a small family, so they chose that one. Once Daryl drove his car up to it, they began to tidy up the inside. Supplies weren't far from their location, so getting things they needed wouldn't be complicated. They finally had a place they could call their own and live as a family which they were so overjoyed about.

* * *

><p>A few months later the house looked more like people were living in it with furniture, bedding, and even some working appliances that took batteries. Carl is a wolf now too and he is adjusting well. He came to his mom and dad a few weeks ago about it and they agreed.<p>

"Daaaad! That was so unfair!" Carl groaned as he and his father walked in from the front door, a cow over his father's shoulder.

"Unfair, little man? I'd think it's fair. We both played by the same rules. You just have to try harder, you are just startin' out, ya know." Daryl said in a grin as they walked to the kitchen to lay the cow out on the butcher table.

Glenn smiled at his two boys as he prepared dinner – not including the cow just yet.

"What are you two going on about?" Glenn asked.

"Dad jumped my kill before I could." Carl said in a pout.

Glenn laughed at that. The face he made was so cute. Daryl and Carl went out in the forest and hunted in their wolf forms earlier that day and Daryl made a game out of retrieving the meat for dinner. Try to catch the cow faster than the other.

"Oh, honey, you're gonna face some challenges with that. It's just a part of beginning something new. You'll get better." Glenn comforted.

That made Carl feel a bit better. "So what's for dinner other than the cow?" He asked excitedly feeling hungry.

"Curry with some broccoli."

"Ooh, that sounds good!" Carl said happily.

Daryl's mouth was watering at Glenn's words. "Sure does." He said.

As Glenn cooked the rice and broccoli, Daryl got the beef prepared from the cow. As they did so Glenn decided to bring up a certain conversation he and his now fiancé talked about last night.

"Hey, Car."

"Yeah." Carl answered from the dining table in the kitchen.

"Your dad and I have a surprise for you." Glenn said in a smile. Daryl smiled too.

Carl was very curious now. "Okay, what?"

"We're…expecting." Glenn hinted.

Carl analyzed that word a moment. "Expecting?...expecting…." He gasped when he finally figured it out. "Oh my God….you mean you're….?"

Glenn turned to him and laid a hand on his stomach which was flat for now. "Yes."

Carl's face busted out in a grin. "Yes! I hope it's a boy. I've always wanted a boy to play with."

Daryl grinned. "We know."

"I can finally be the one to teach someone instead of always being the one being taught. I can't wait!" Carl said excitedly.

* * *

><p>During the 9 months, they finally got married, all their friends joining the wedding of course. And after the 9 months – they really missed hospitals in these situations – Daryl delivered their beautiful baby boy in their bathroom.<p>

Carl was busying himself in the backyard waiting patiently. The baby was crying away, a signal that it was healthy. When Daryl cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a blanket and held it to his chest, the baby stopped crying. Glenn passed out into sleep, tired from the hard work of labor. After laying their son down in the carry cot, of which they were lucky to find in town, Daryl cleaned Glenn up and got some loose fitting pants on him and carried him to their bed. Then he carried the cot with their son inside over to a recliner chair in the corner and sat him on it before going to the backyard to inform their oldest son of the delivery.

"Hey, little man." Daryl greeted when he stepped outside. Carl turned from drawing in the dirt with a stick to his dad and smiled.

"Hi, dad, is it over, are they here?"

Daryl smiled at his excitement. "Yeah, bud, he's here."

Carl was surprised at that. His face broke out in the biggest smile. "It's a boy?! Really, dad?"

Daryl chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it's a boy."

"Yes! Yes-yes-yes-yes!"

Daryl full out laughed at that.

"Can I see him?" Carl asked once he calmed down a little.

Daryl smiled. "Yes, you can."

Daryl then motioned Carl to follow him and they walked into his and Glenn's bedroom. Right when they entered Daryl whispered to Carl.

"Stay quiet, he's asleep and your mother is too."

Carl nodded and quietly stepped over to his little brother. He adored him when his eyes laid on him. He had Daryl's hair color and Glenn's facial features. They haven't seen the eyes yet, so that was still unknown for now. While Carl was analyzing his brother, that's when Glenn woke up. Daryl walked over to his side when he noticed and held his hand.

"Hey, sweetie." Daryl whispered.

Glenn smiled. "Hey….where's the baby? Are they okay?"

Daryl smiled. "They're alright. He's beside you in the chair over in the corner. He's sleeping."

"Oh, so it's a boy, just like you wanted, Carl." Glenn said softly in a smile.

Carl smiled. "Yeah."

"Can I see him?" Glenn asked.

"Of course." Daryl said before going over to the chair and picking their son out of the cot and cradled him in the blanket and handed him over to his husband.

Glenn took him in his arms and grinned down at the beautiful living creature they created.

"He's so beautiful." Glenn stated.

"He doesn't have a name yet. Have anything in mind? I was thinkin' Jake…or Troy." Daryl ventured.

"I love both those names. Which do you like more Carl?" Glenn asked their oldest.

Carl looked contemplative then seemed to decide. "Troy. He looks more like a Troy to me. It fits him perfectly."

Daryl and Glenn looked at their new son and grinned. "Yeah, you're right. He does look like a Troy." Glenn agreed.

"Troy Dixon it is then." Daryl decided.

Glenn smiled happily at how good that sounded and looked down at his boy. "Welcome home, my baby boy." He whispered before nuzzling Troy's sleeping face and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>"Aw, he's so cute and little!" Maggie said as she reached out for Troy and held him in her arms.<p>

The Dixons were at the Greene farm visiting friends and introducing the new member of their family. Rick left a long time ago sometime after they moved, so he was no longer a part of the group. The women were overjoyed by the little guy and the men cracked a smile at the sight of the little blue eyed boy.

"I'm so the God mother, right?" Maggie asked Glenn and Daryl.

Glenn smiled. "Yes, you are, if you don't mind that."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Mind?! Who would mind such a cutie-pie like this? And my God mother statues goes for Carl too."

Glenn and Daryl laughed at her gushing over Troy. Troy was most fond of Maggie out of all their friends, so it seemed only perfect for her to be the God mother.

Daryl had an arm around his husband, them both watching as their friends talked and cooed at their baby and Carl talking about all the things he'll do for his baby brother.

"God, I never imagined our life would be this happy, and in an apocalypse."

Daryl huffed out a laugh. "Me neither."

Glenn looked up at his husband happily in thought. "Ya know….I'm so thankful that you came to this house and found me. I don't think my life would've been so great if it weren't for you."

Daryl was touched by that. "Aw, thanks, babe. I feel the same."

"Love you." Glenn said softly.

"Love you too." Daryl stated back before they joined in a kiss.

* * *

><p>~<span>End<span>~

Thank you to all who read and supported this story, and thank you shadowcat ninja for requesting it. I had fun doing this with you. ^ - ^


End file.
